dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Jackson Orange
Andrea Jackson Orange is a Dino Attack agent, a member of the Third Headquarters Squad, and the daughter of Andrew "Pyro" Jackson. Biography Andrea Jackson grew up in LEGO Town as the oldest of three children in the Jackson family. During her teenage years, as she discovered her sexuality, Andrea fell out with her homophobic father, Andrew Jackson. Eventually, this led to Andrea eloping with her lover, Samantha Orange, while her father disowned her. Andrea and Samantha married, and they later adopted children. When the initial Dino Attack began, Andrea and Samantha Orange were unable to be evacuated in time. Andrea survived, but Samantha and their kids were killed by Mutant Dinos when their house burnt down. Andrea banded together with a few other survivors, and they hid out underground in a makeshift bunker for a few months, leaving only on very rare occasions to fetch some food or other supplies at night. Eventually, the survivors were found by Dino Attack Team, and Andrea Orange joined the team. She found out that the rest of her family had been killed in the Dino Attack, with the sole exception of her father, who also joined the team as agent Pyro and became a member of Second Headquarters Squad. After the squad returned from a mission to Gold City, Engineer and Medic were killed by XERRD's mole. Fearing for her father's life, Andrea Orange found Pyro in the mess hall, passed out after partying and drinking with Demoman. Taking advantage of his intoxicated state, Andrea locked Pyro in his room, took his flame-retardant suit and flamethrower, and posed as agent Pyro throughout the duration of the mole hunt. At one point, she used the flamethrower to set an entire room on fire, in a gambit to prevent the mole from getting to her. Rex, Amanda Claw, and Anubis arrived at the scene, shortly followed by Hotwire, Holly Vinyaya, Minerva Fabello, and Zachary Virchaus. Together, they extinguished Andrea Orange's fires, and Vinyaya locked her in a detention cell. There, Andrea was unmasked by Sarah Bishop, exposing her gender. However, Andrea continued to claim that she was the real agent Pyro, still hoping to protect her father. Andrea Orange was bathed by Maria, who promised to protect her from the mole. After the mole was caught, Andrea joined the rest of the team in preparing for the final battle in LEGO City, once again donning Pyro's equipment but refusing to wear his balaclava in an effort to avoid hallucinating. Andrea, Maria, Demoman, Sarah Bishop, Elizabeth Winsor, Clint Wayne, Angel Eyes, and Firecracker formed the Third Headquarters Squad. Andrea Orange assisted the Third Headquarters Squad in the fight against Mutant Dinos and Dr. Inferno's henchmen. As the battle continued, the Third Headquarters Squad returned to Dino Attack Headquarters, where Firecracker planned to use explosives to kill the Mutant Dinos once they reached the base. However, the plan did not work as expected, with only a small handful of Mutant Lizards killed in the explosion while many Dino Attack agents were left wounded or dead. As they navigated the halls of the wrecked Dino Attack Headquarters, Andrea Orange was suddenly attacked by Andrew Jackson, who did not initially recognize his own daughter. He attempted to scold her for stealing his gear, but Andrea explained that her own family was killed in the initial Dino Attack and that she wanted to help protect her father. Realizing that Andrea was the only family he had left, Andrew Jackson forgave her. No longer pretending to be agent Pyro, Andrea Orange returned Andrew Jackson's gear. Because of the dire situation of the battle, Andrea and Maria secretly confessed their love for one another and then shared their first kiss. In the aftermath following Dr. Rex's defeat, Andrea Orange assisted the Dino Attack Team in taking down Blaire Darkling. After the war, Andrea Jackson Orange and Maria got married, with a service performed by Noomi Shaw. Only Clint Wayne, Angel Eyes, and Demoman attended the wedding; although Andrea wished that her father could have been there now that they had settled their differences, she understood why Andrew Jackson had to be indefinitely committed to a psychiatric hospital. Abilities and Traits Due to disguising herself as Pyro, Andrea Jackson Orange's weapon of choice is a flamethrower. She sarcastically claimed that her father taught her how to use a flamethrower when she was only eight years old. Andrea Jackson Orange is usually sweet, shy, and reserved, only opening up to people like Samantha or Maria. However, she is not afraid to stand up to her father, especially when he expresses his bigoted views. Despite this, losing the rest of her family in the Dino Attack has caused her to become protective of her father, her only living relative. As a result of spending so long cooped up in an underground bunker, Andrea developed claustrophobia and started experiencing hallucinations. Wearing her father's gas mask also triggers her claustrophobia. When hallucinating, Andrea believes that she is in a colorful fantasy world populated by cute baby dinosaurs. She sees herself happily playing with the baby dinosaurs, seemingly unaware that she is gruesomely killing Mutant Dinos in reality. Trivia *Andrea's name, originally written as A.J. Orange before her gender was revealed, is a pun on "Agent Orange", a chemical used in the Vietnam War to burn away the jungle growth. *Andrea Jackson Orange and Pyro were originally the same character. Although PeabodySam had previously declared that Pyro was a man, Atton Rand decided to make her female when he unmasked her in one of his posts, as a reference to the fan theory that the Pyro from Team Fortress 2 is a woman. Although he did not mind Andrea's gender, PeabodySam was unhappy with her personality, which differed too much from Pyro's previously-established characterization. This led to the introduction of Andrew Jackson, based upon PeabodySam's original Pyro character, who proved to be popular among other players. Therefore, it was decided to make Andrew Jackson the real Pyro who was part of Second Headquarters Squad, while Andrea Orange is his daughter posing as him to protect him from XERRD's mole. *Although Andrea Jackson Orange technically made her debut in posts by PeabodySam, he had originally intended that these appearances were by the real Pyro. The character's first appearance as a woman named Andrea was in a post by Atton Rand, which is why he is credited with the creation of the character. When Pyro and Andrea Orange were split into separate characters, PeabodySam gave full ownership of the latter to Atton Rand. *Andrea Jackson Orange is the first explicitly homosexual character in Dino Attack RPG. This is a result of the time when she and Pyro were still the same character, since Pyro was previously stated to have a wife. For a period of time, this was a controversial point because avmatoran did not want a gay character in the RPG, but after discussions with Atton Rand, he eventually relented. Before an agreement was reached, Atton Rand chose to name Andrea's spouse "Sam" because it was a gender-neutral nickname. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Third Headquarters Squad Category:Atton Rand